iFinally see her Diamonds
by dazzledsaphires16
Summary: Freddie sees Sam cry for the first time. This is my very first story. YAYA! ONE-SHOT


This is my first story ever and i can't believe i am actually posting it! its a songfic with the song her diamonds by rob thomas and it probably sucks but read anyways! HAHA!

copyright: all the characters icarly and the song belong to thier rightful owners!!! so here it goes!

Freddies POV

"and she says OOOHH i can't take no more her tears like diamonds on the floor and her diamonds bring me down cause i can't help her now..."

I don't know what im going to do with her!

Sam Puckett never cries i mean never...  
She is one of those girls that will laugh at a trajic accident because she just thinks it's hilarious and that the people involved are all idiots.. (ya she's harsh) Sam is not soft or girly or frilly or even sweet for that matter. She's vicious and i never know what to do with her. She is one of my best friend's and my worst enemy! She always wins the fights, especially if their with me and she has never given up on anything she's wanted and in the end she always gets whatever it is. I question her sanity sometimes and i swear she is crazy and the devil's span but what can a guy do. She's my best friend no matter what she does to me or what trick she plays on me. So that first time i saw her cry well lets just say i thought i was going to be beaten to death but it was one of the worst and best nights of my life! The thing is when or should i say if Samantha Puckett crys she's nothing like the fiery blonde everyone sees. And the crazy thing was she wasn't even crying because of something sam like. She wasn't crying because she lost a fight or a fight with Carly or her mom. She was crying cause she was tired, tired of being something that people were scared of, she felt like she didn't matter and people didn't care about how she felt or even who she was. I for one couldn't believe what was coming out of her mouth! She mattered to Carly and especially me even though i hate to admit it this girl was my world.

When i found her she was on my fire escape (wow that brings back a rush of memories!). She was laying there on my lawnchair staring up at the seattle lights and as usual i didn't know what i was going to do with this girl. So being me i just ploped down as gently as possible next to her hoping she didn't feel the chair slightly give to my extra wieght. Unfortunetly she noticed. When i saw a tear escape her icy blue eyes and glide gently down her cheek i saw a new Sam come to life before my eyes. When she cries its so suttle and her tears look like diamonds falling to the ground. So rare, precious and beautiful. Like i said unfortunetly she noticed that i sat down. i waited for her to slap me and tell me to go the hell away but that never happened. All she did was look up and say i can't take no more. Once i saw her look up my heart felt like it was being ripped in a million pieces and stomped on, i couldn't stand it. Her eyes were like pools of saphire and i could tell she felt like she lost. To me she looked so pure and innocent and i can't believe im saying this gorgeous. I had to look away or i was going to loose myself. All she did was look into the night and i knew she could have sat there forever and i couldn't break her concentration even if i wanted to. She was beautiful, the way the moonlight hit her crazy windblown blonde hair made her look like an angel. She was slumping in her chair and looked so helpless and i knew at that point there was something less about her and she was broken. When she closed her eyes i knew she was shutting out the world, i knew she would be alright soon but not tonight. Even though it was silent except for the windblowing and the occasional car it was peaceful in a way and i just stayed and sat with her cause really i didn't know what else to do. When she finally pulled her brilliant blue eyes away from the black sky she leaned into me. My first instinct was that she was going to hit me or something sam like but, all she did was kiss the side of me head and mumble a very sincere thank you in my ear. i suddenly got chills and i was sure it wasn't the wind. When i asked her why she told me thank you she just simply whispered above the wind "for being there even at my lowest." And when i thought she was gone i heard her whisper again in my ear " i still hate you".

When i turned around she was gone and all i saw of her was her pajama shorts and fuzzy slippers and for the first time in a long time in long time i heard her softly let out a suttle laugh.

... and again i still don't know what im going to do with this girl!

Well there it is my first story. i really hoped yall liked it. it was quick and on a wim. but this is one of those moments i would love to see of sam and freddie. so if you like review it would mean the world to me even though this probably sucked! and please listen to this song if you havn't its amazing and gorgeous! Thanks for reading!!!


End file.
